AHOGÁNDOSE EN UN VASO CON AGUA
by selea yesen
Summary: y ahora veo mis sueños destruyéndose en mis maños
1. Chapter 1

**AHOGÁNDOSE**** EN UN VASO CON AGUA **

**capitulo uno **

**SOLEDAD **

Que pasaría si de repente te das cuenta de que no existes ...

que todo lo que as echo y pensado son solo mentiras ...

que toda tu vida esta basada en una misera pizca de esperanza del simple echo de que tu crees que existes pero no es así

hay que darnos cuentan de las cosas tal y como son sin basarnos en mas mentiras tratar de entender el simple echo de la realidad y así poder conseguir un momento que te lleve ala felicidad o al menos eso es lo que crees...

asta que te das cuenta de las cosas que te rodean lo que ignoras o ignoraste no son mas que recuerdos recuerdos de un pasado al que quieres regresar

y así sin mas remedio todo empieza comienzas preguntarte todo aquello que quisiste saber que tratas de averiguar esas respuestas que tal ves nunca encontraras ...

* * *

y a qui estoy a mitad del camino simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar desde aquel día que ya no encuentro un final y no se si busco una respuesta o una razón mas para continuar

y así

Caminando una vez más asía un destino confuso contemplando los días que pasan ante mi para así pedirle al cielo que puedan terminar

mis pasos se vuelven cada vez más densos y mi mirada invadida por las lagrimas ya no es la misma ya no es mas de una niña feliz o que algún día lo fue he conseguido darme cuenta de tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo que he llegado a gritar una y otra vez al vació** ¡ya es suficiente que no he sufrido demasiado!**

y me e preguntado miles de veces más …

**Porque?**

Esos porque cada vez se vuelven más rutinarios y me hunden en la melancolía y en cada paso que doy existen preguntas que tal vez nunca podre contestar y me he empeñado en buscarles una repuesta para llegar a una misma conclusión una y otra vez …

dándome cuenta de que las cosas pasaban a mi alrededor y no les doy ni una mísera importancia no trato de averiguar en que me afectan

para mi solo están ahí y nada mas ...

y me doy cuenta de que la vida es de uno y nunca de dos que la existencia no es solo de dios

Que los problemas son míos y de nadie mas

Que nadie llegara y sin más instante resolverá todos mis problemas

Que el tiempo pasa y aunque desee que se agote nunca sucederá

Que por más que quiera borrar los momentos malos no lo conseguiré

Para así llegar a encapsular mis propios sentimientos con el simple miedo de que alguien pueda herirlos

Que el tiempo pasa y pasa y no se detendrá y las semanas son cada vez mas eternas y los momentos se asen aun mas agonizantes y largos asiéndome pensar una y otra vez el por qué de mi existencia...

Al estar rodeada de tantas personas que creo conocer pero no es así

Simplemente no lo es

Y en tan solo un minuto me doy cuenta de todo de tantas cosas que antes no había notado...

Y así otra hora pasa y sigo aquí parada en medio de la nada en espera de que alguien me conteste que alguien me diga lo que debo hacer en que debo pensar en quien debo confiar ...

Para así terminar dándome cuenta de que simplemente soy otra persona más en este mundo que a sido ignorando por mis propios pensamientos y ahora

Poco a poco he llegado a un punto en el que ya no hay vuelta atrás en el que solo busco un final y solo queda el seguir adelante sin más remedio o ignorar mis propios pensamientos o vivir creyendo que todo esta mal que este vació solo es superficial

Pero así perdida entre mis miles de pensamientos fue cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que he ignorado me importa en realidad que al detenerme un minuto a observar e encontrado un mundo que se me ase difícil mirar un mundo total mente diferente un mundo que ni siquiera me había percatado de su existencia un mundo en el que vivo día con día …

pero sigo aquí Confundida con mis propias palabras me doy cuentas de que mis sueños se destruyen en entre mis manos….

que poco a poco veo todo aun mas claro ...

* * *

esta es la segunda historia que escribo dudas comentarios lo que sea ya saben dejen reviews =) en la barrita de abajo


	2. miedo a desapareser

**Capitulo 2 **

**Miedo a desaparecer**

Tratando de huir de mis propias palabras para que ya no me agobien me encuentro parada en el mismo lugar en este mundo que yo misma cree

Y que cada vez se hace mas inmenso e imposible de imaginar un lugar donde solo existen mis sueños ,mis palabras y mis letras e infinidad de cosas mas un lugar donde el vació que convierte en todo y nada donde las horas pasan y matan mis sentimientos , mis ilusiones , mis esperanzas .

y mis sueños que cada vez se asen más inmensos se convierten en miles de dagas , dagas que atraviesan mi pecho

Convirtiendo una mínima esperanza en polvo consiguiendo que mis lagrimas surjan de nuevo y sean aun más frecuentes nublando mi vista tras el paso de los segundo logrando que la luz se desvanezca poco a poco y la existencia de los colores que conocía se alejen a un lugar en el olvido

Consiguiendo que mis ojos ya no me muestren mas colores más luz asta llegar a un punto donde me quedo en una total oscuridad

Una oscuridad que me atrapa en mis propias dudas, dudas que inundan mi cabeza dudas que ya no puedo soportar dudas que me gritan ¡ya no puedo más!

De lo más profundo de mi interior para darme cuenta de que nunca sabré quien soy que no podre encontrar la verdad que por más que luche no lo consigo….

Y ahora solo veo oscuridad

Oscuridad que poco a poco se hace aun más intensa que me impide imaginar colores que e perdido que ya no puedo distinguir de las sombras que han quedado en el pasado y borrados de mi memoria

para despertar con la misma sensación de que el mundo no tiene color que en un lugar donde todo se convierte en nada y nada en todo tan solo

queda esperar a que el tiempo llegue a su final y yo no puedo evitarlo más tratando de ocultar día tras día las preguntas que me he hecho me doy cuenta de la ignorancia de mi misma que e tratando de comprender demasiadas cosas pero no a mi misma y solo me encuentro aprisionada en un lugar extraño en un lugar que se me ase imposible observar

Y Cada vez mas es mas difícil salir con la poca luz que queda muy pronto estaré bajo la fría y intensa oscuridad que me ara recordar

Recordar aquello que con tanto esfuerzo e guardado esas palabras que me repito día con día las mismas que nadie antes a descubierto

Pero todo saldrá a la luz una luz que no debería de existir no en este mundo que a sido creado por mí

que me ha dejado sin nada donde ya no sé si alejarme o tratar de huir pero no funciona ya no mas para mi tan solo me queda esperar

A que la oscuridad cada vez se haga más intensa y que tenga que permanecer aquí en este mundo para siempre y que lo poco que me quede se desvanezca en el olvido hasta que ya no exista el tiempo el día la noche solo esta externa oscuridad que inunda mi ser y rompe mis esperanzas se convirtiéndolas en polvo...

* * *

ya saben dejen reviews en la barrita de abajo se los agradecere ideas dudas comentarios lo que sea los escucho ... =)


	3. silencio

AHOGÁNDOSE EN UN VASO CON AGUA

Perdón por la tardanza se me había olvidado continuar u.u pero gracias por todos aquellos que me apoyan y me dan ánimos para continuar con esto que considero más que una simple pasión gracias a DANIELA, LUNITA, VANESA, ANEL, ANGEL ,ANDREA ,ROSALIA HONORA, JUANJOSE TODOS QUE ME LEEN CONSTANTEMENTE C:, no les quito mas el tiempo espero y les guste ..

* * *

CAPITULO 3.

SILENCIO

Ya no hay más ruido Todo….

Aquellas palabras han ido los momentos, que pase al lado de aquellas personas que ignoraban mi existencia mi presencia donde nada ni nadie me podía observar, tocar, sentir, herir todo aquello aquellas palabras que cada vez se asen mas nublosas se han ido. se borraron al pasar una etapa más de mi vida esta vida que consigue mantenerme en este mundo con el simple afán de hacerme sufrir, que la misma simplemente no me pertenece que tan solo existe por mero afán del destino

Un destino que ya no se si se burla o me ayuda a su existir tras el paso de los días tras el paso de las horas años las palabras cada vez se agotan aun mas

Tras los días se me hace aun mas difícil expresar aquello que siento, lo que he sentido alguna vez miro profundamente mi pasado y digo una vez mas ¡ YA BASTA !

ya no mas gritos !

Ya no mas ilusiones tontas!

ya no mas palabras falsas !

ya no mas simplemente ya no más ! …. Por que cada segundo se convierte en lagrimas de sangre que me asen agonizar poco a poco, para darme cuenta de que estas falsas ilusiones ilusiones que se aferran a una miseria mis esperanzas la confusión de mi cabeza se ase aun mas grande tan grande que me ha llevado a imaginar miles de escenarios, acciones, situaciones en las que soy feliz…

Donde la vida no es como la veo ahora, donde las personas son simples ,donde las cosas son todo todo….

pero eso es solo soñar, soñar en algo que no existe como este mundo este mundo lleno de falsedad inexistente.

Ya he dejado de llorar de sentir de expresar tantas y tantos pensamientos las ilusiones que en mi ya no existen , se han marchado ,se han logrado esfumar tras el paso del viento continuo que me grita una y otra ves sin cansancio

¿Qué estoy asiendo?

¿ quién soy ?

Todas y cada una de esas preguntas que cada ves se asen mas intensas e inimaginables me logran hacer pensar que no existo que estoy aquí por mero capricho del cruel destino por ser un simple adorno por por ..

Pero cuál es ese porque… cada pregunta que me hago a mi misma me lleva aun mundo sin fin un mundo lleno de nada donde mi mente se aleja de mi vida dejándome en un pensamiento vació ..

Contemplándome como en un espejo un espejo que ni siquiera muestra mi silueta al caso no me importa nada ….

tengo que estar aquí en este lugar oscuro ..

oscuro y turbio lleno de la nada solo me queda callar y esperar eso es lo que me cada esperar…. a que llegue un final a que este harta de todo y pueda decirme a mi misma tonta…

¡tonta deja de soñar deja de creer en algo que no existe en alguien que no está vivo que solo es una simple ilusión un sueño!

Es solo una fantasía mas de mi propia mente que ha creado más de mil ilusiones falsas …

* * *

Dejen Reviews en la barita de abajo c: gracias por leer todos sus comentarios los acepto :3


End file.
